Meatlug / Biography
Meatlug is Fishlegs' Gronckle. ''Meeting Fishlegs and ending the Dragon War Meatlug is the first dragon the teens are forced to battle during the Dragon Training lessons. She defeats and knocks down all of them except for Astrid and nearly kills Hiccup. She notably does not even contemplate sparing him, but Gobber yanks her away just in time to save Hiccup. The teens continue to train with her throughout the film, and Hiccup's tactics, which he has learned from watching Toothless, work very well with her. At the film's climax, Hiccup taught his classmates how to ride the dragons before they flew off to rescue their tribe from the Red Death. Meatlug was ridden by Fishlegs. She fights in the battle, but gets discombobulated by the noise of the Viking shields. She spins out of control and lands on Fishlegs. That ends her part in the battle. She is seen again at the end of the film being ridden by Fishlegs. She and her rider race off after Hiccup as the new era of Berk begins. Celebrating Snoggletog It is revealed Fishlegs named his Gronckle Meatlug, and Berk is preparing to celebrate Snoggletog for the first time with their dragons when suddenly the dragons all leave. Fishlegs is revealed to have chained up Meatlug, preventing her from leaving until Hiccup accidentally releases the Gronckle and she flies off with him. After the takeoff, Hiccup yells "Meatlug?!" in surprise. Meatlug did not acknowledge Hiccup until he yelled by taking her eyes off the sky in front of her to look at Hiccup in equal shock for a second before returning to flying. Inside the barn where Fishlegs kept Meatlug, he, Astrid, Snotlout, Ruffnut Thorston and Tuffnut discover that Meatlug is a female when they found her eggs in the hay. Until that point, the Vikings, including Fishlegs had thought that Meatlug was male, although apparently having noticed some behaviors more in line with female dragons, Fishlegs comments that "actually explains a few things". Meanwhile Meatlug, with Hiccup on her back, flies to an island filled with dragons and their newly-hatched babies. There, Hiccup realizes this is where all the dragons come to lay their eggs. Hiccup manages to return all the dragons and their babies to Berk, where Meatlug immediately goes to feed her hatchlings which she left at the barn and is tackled by a happy Fishlegs. Meatlug presumably partakes in Snoggletog with her rider as Fishlegs is holding two of her babies. Integrating into Berk Society and War with the Outcasts While the Dragon Riders practice flight maneuvers in Berk's forest in "The Terrible Twos", Meatlug and Fishlegs get separated from the group. Turns out that both rider and dragon became stuck in the trees. Hiccup pulled Fishlegs from a branched tree trunk (after first accidentally pulling his pants off) and then Meatlug crashed to the ground on her own from her weight breaking the trees. In "In Dragons We Trust", Mildew frames the dragons on Berk with increasingly destructive events. Stoick ultimately banishes all the dragons, including Meatlug, to Dragon Island. While the dragons are pushed out of Berk, Alvin the Treacherous attacks the village looking for the 'Dragon Conqueror' in the episode "Alvin and the Outcasts". Hiccup convinces him to take him to Dragon Island. Stoick and the other Dragon Riders follow by ship. They retrieve their dragons and force a show-down with Alvin and his men. Stoick allows the dragons to return to Berk, much to Mildew's dismay. Meatlug is showcased by Fishlegs in "How to Pick Your Dragon", when Hiccup encourages his father to pick a dragon of his own. While Meatlug does nothing in particular during the presentation, Fishlegs becomes over-emotional with feeling for Meatlug that Stoick exclaims that he wants a dragon, not a mother. In "Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Man" Meatlug assisted with finding the lost treasure of Hamish I, using a map created by Hamish II. Because Meatlug is able to hover in the air, she carried Hiccup on a rope over to a treacherous sea stack to find a key. Later, she fended off swarming small fireworms in a cave and came to Hookfang's aid when he ran out of fire shots. in "Dragon Flower", Fishlegs tells a story to Meatlug, which involved Meatlug to fart an awful smell which Fishlegs says "Smells like rose petals." But despite his words he keels over and passes out from the terrible stench. In "Twinsanity", Fishlegs developed a series of hand signals to give Meatlug instructions without needing to speak. Meatlug and the other dragons were able to scare off the Berserkers. In "Gem of a Different Color", Meatlug found a stone of good fortune, which was actually a Changewing egg. She then helped Fishlegs confront Snotlout and find the egg he took from the Changewings. In "Cast Out, Part 2", Meatlug helped the other dragons rescue Hiccup and Toothless from Alvin and the Outcasts. War with the Berserkers In "The Iron Gronckle", Meatlug, when she and Fishlegs were dismissed from finding an Outcast ship because they were slow, Meatlug ingested a large amount of rocks, which allow her to create a lava pool that when dried up was stronger and lighter than iron, dubbed Gronckle Iron by Gobber. After she ran out, Fishlegs and Gobber gave her different rocks, accidentally giving her a magnetic one which results in her skin becoming magnetic. Meatlug became frightened and ran out of the village after attracting different metal objects, including Hiccup's metal leg, and discovering the Outcast ship, Fishlegs and Hiccup used her magnetism to disarm the Outcast ship, sinking it in the process. In "Fright of Passage", Meatlug went with Fishlegs and Stormfly to assist Hiccup, Astrid and Toothless in fighting off the Flightmare during Aurvandil's Fire. In "Worst in Show", Meatlug felt neglected when Fishlegs spent time training with Iggy. During the competition, Meatlug found Alvin, Savage and Mildew spying on the teens. She was then captured by them and used as a hostage. The Terrible Terrors were used to save her. Afterward, having regreted neglecting her, Fishlegs decided to catch up with Meatlug and played games with her. In "Appetite for Destruction", Meatlug and Fishlegs were able to rally the wild Gronkles of Dragon Island to defend their home against the Screaming Death. In "A View to a Skrill, Part 1", Meatlug then helped Fishlegs and Hiccup examine the Frozen Skrill that was found by the Berserkers. Meatlug and Toothless then tried to keep the Skrill at the Academy but escaped. Meatlug then held off the Berserkers while Hiccup took on the Skrill. After the Skrill and the twin disappeared, Meatlug and Fishlegs then searched for them with little success. In "A Tale of Two Dragons", Meatlug assisted Hiccup and the other riders in cleaning up Mildew cabbage field. When Stormfly and Hookfang started to act weird, Meatlug assisted Fishlegs in finding the cause, which was Dragon Root. After Stormfly cut it loose, Meatlug flew it out to sea. Founding the Edge In "Dragon Eye of the Beholder, Part 1", Meatlug assisted Fishlegs in his new job as a historian to Berk's children by carrying several of them. Meatlug then rescued Fishlegs, who was hypnotized into Thor Bonecrusher, from a wild Scauldron. In "Big Man on Berk", Meatlug was able to scare Fishlegs out his Bonecrusher personality and fly him away from the Scauldron. In "Quake, Rattle and Roll, Meatlug assisted Fishlegs in his search for Dark Deep by lighting the Dragon Eye with her Lava blasts, revealing the location. Discovery of the Dragon Hunters War with the Dragon Hunters War with the Hunters Ends War with the Dragon Flyers Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 6 Participating in Dragon Racing Meatlug then assisted the other dragons and their riders in catching Silent Sven's sheep. She then assisted Fishlegs in building his ship for the Regatta. However, she became sea sick and sank the ship. She and Fishlegs then helped Hiccup and Toothless in winning the first Dragon Race by finding the real black sheep. Sometime later, she and Fishlegs then had the Ingerman family crest for their face paint for the dragon races. War with Drago Bludvist Five years after the first film, Meatlug and Fishlegs participated in Dragon Racing. She got in time to captured the black sheep before Astrid and Stormfly but being behest gave it to Ruffnut. She and the other dragons then helped Astrid in finding Drago Bludvist but were captured by his men. After Eret helped them escape, Meatlug then helped Hiccup's mother Valka in fighting Drago. However, After Drago's Bewilderbeast defeated hers, Meatlug and the others then followed its call. However, Meatlug and the other dragons were then freed when Toothless challenged the Bewilderbeast and became the new Alpha dragon. Meatlug was then reunited with Fishlegs and they resumed their participation in the dragon races. Aiding the people of Nepenthe When Calder, an emissary from Nepenthe, comes to Berk seeking help, Meatlug is seen in the background, near her rider. On their way to the island, the riders are accompanied by Tidal Class dragons, including an unknown gigantic dragon. Fishlegs and Meatlug are excited to find more about it, but they are interrupted by a tremor coming from Nepenthe. On the island, Meatlug relaxes in a hot pool instead of focusing on the task. At dinner, she, along the other dragons, devours the food on the table. Then, the dragons and their riders collapse and are all captured by Calder and his men. Later, after Hiccup escapes, he brings the dragons, including Meatlug, and prepare to leave the island. However, before they do, some Foreverwings wake up and began destroying the village. Meatlug is later seen bringing the people to safety. After Hiccup defeats Calder, Fishlegs and Meatlug arrive at the scene, to see what happened. The next day, Meatlug is seen listening to Hiccup's speech to the village and then sleeping near Fishlegs. Fighting the Silkspanners and the Dragonvine Meatlug becomes trapped in webbing on an unnamed island with some of the other Dragon Riders' dragons. After getting out of the cave, the Dragon Riders fight off frenzied spider-like dragons called Silkspanners with their weapons lighted on fire with Nightmare gel. They free their dragons who blast fire at the Silkspanners. After fending the dragons off, Meatlug - interestingly - rides Hookfang back to Berk along with Fishlegs. Valka and Fishlegs consult Skulder the Archaeologist and the Dragon Cry to find out more information about the Silkspanners. They find out that they eat Dragonvine, which is deadly to all other dragons. Cloudjumper takes Valka and Fishlegs back to the island to relay the news, while it appears Meatlug stays behind on Berk. Work at the School of Dragons Meatlug appears with Fishlegs in some of the player quests, and is also mentioned in some Farm Job activities. During the ''Call of the Deathsong expansion pack, Meatlug helps Heather and the player make glass, using sandstone. One Quest called "Back in the Saddle Again, Part 1" has Fishlegs and Meatlug crash landing in the Wilderness area of the School of Dragons Island. Fishlegs thinks it is because of the rusted saddle rings. The player proceeds to get them galvanized with Gobber, reassembles the saddle and put it on Meatlug. However, Meatlug has a very sad demeanor the whole time, and is not brightened from the fixed saddle. ''Building Berk How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World'' Category:Biography Category:Meatlug